My Girl
by ThatsWhatSheSaid07
Summary: Kamiya Taichi had everything a bachelor could imagine: money, fame, a penthouse apartment, women… but all of that will change when an unexpected surprise shows up at his front door.


**Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon. Yeah, and all that junk.**

**Summary: **Kamiya Taichi had everything a bachelor could imagine: money, fame, a penthouse apartment, women… but all of that will change when an unexpected surprise shows up at his front door.

**Author's Note: **Wow, another new story. I know, I never update my other stories and that's all due to pure laziness and lack of remembering how I wanted them to go. I got the idea for this story after watching the movie "The Game Plan" and decided to turn it into a story. It won't be a copy but it will be similar so if you've seen the movie you'll know how the plot goes. Also, the story will be written in Tai's point of view. Enjoy!

**My Girl**

"_Death is as casual – and often as unexpected – as birth. It is as difficult to define grief as joy. Each is finite. Each will fade."_

**-Jim Bishop-**

So where do I start? Well, I guess I could start at the beginning because that would make the most sense. First off I think I'll explain who I am and how I got into this situation. Yeah, that sounds good.

My name is Kamiya Taichi, Tai for short. I am twenty eight years old and one of Tokyo's highest paid lawyers. I own the top floor penthouse apartment of the most expensive complex in the city. I am single; was married in a previously life. Needless to say it ended very badly. She walked out on me and we haven't made contact since. Sometimes I miss her but then I convince myself that our split was for the best. We were complete opposites and fought way too much.

I graduated with an undergraduate degree in LL.B from the University of Tokyo. From there I continued my education and acquired a law degree from Waseda Law School. I did a countless number of internships and training programs. I basically spent all hours of the day in class or studying so needless to say my social life kind of suffered for a good seven years of my life. But in the end it really paid off because I work for one of the top law firms in the country.

When I was nineteen I married my high school sweetheart. We started dating when we were fifteen and I can truly say that I was head over heels in love with her. I proposed to her two months after we graduated high school, much against the dismay of our parents, and we were married eight months later. Things went really well for a while but when I started getting further into my degree we started seeing less and less of each other and started fighting more. Sometimes we would fight just as a way of communication since we barely spoke. I would try to make things better by sending her flowers and notes telling her how much I loved her but she didn't think flowers were a way of making up for never spending time with her. I came home countless times to find my unopened notes and flowers in the trash and her no where to be found. Eventually our marriage came to an end and she filed for divorce when we were twenty one. After everything was final I found out she moved to New York City to live with her parents without so much as a goodbye. I haven't spoken to her since. I tried calling, e-mailing, facebooking, and writing letters and got nothing in response. The one time I did get a hold of someone it was her father and he threatened to have a restraining order put on me if I didn't leave her alone. So after that I didn't try contacting her again. It's been almost eight years since then and nothing has changed.

Unfortunately for both of us we share a mutual best friend by the name of Takenouchi Sora. She and I have known each other since we were in diapers. She also moved to the U.S. and now has a fashion line out all over the world that makes her millions every year. Her husband, Ishida Yamato, is an astronaut working for NASA and is gone six months out of the year. They have two kids, two boys, ages six and four. The eldest of the two is a spitting image of Sora. He has strawberry blonde hair and the same ruby eye color as his mother. The younger of the two looks just like Yamato. He has blonde hair and those same ocean blue eyes that all the men in the Ishida family have. Both boys, however, acquired Sora's athletic skills. She has the oldest one in basketball and the youngest in soccer. Tk, Yamato's younger brother, coaches their basketball team and is absolutely thrilled to have a family member on the team.

Although Sora and Yamato don't see each other but every six months their relationship is still going strong. I guess because Sora has her kids to keep her occupied and Yamato is off discovering new planets in space they both have things to keep them occupied while he's away. They have the best relationship out of anyone I've seen considering she got pregnant before they were married. It's nice to see that true love does exist in this world.

I feel kind of bad for Sora sometimes. She has to struggle constantly with the fact that she's friends with both my ex and me. She keeps everything mutual though. She doesn't talk about her to me and she doesn't talk about me to her. She keeps our failed relationship completely out of her head.

Sadly, I don't get to see Sora very often considering she lives in another country. We do have long phone conversations twice a week though and visit when we can. She's planning to bring the boys out to Japan this year for the holidays to visit her parents so I will see her then. Sometimes it's hard knowing you only get to see your best friend once or twice a year but we've made it work. She is the one person in my life I am determined not to lose.

So you're probably wondering what the hell is so important about my life that I'm sitting here rambling about it. Well, everything in my life was going great. I'm rich, I drive a Mercedes Benz, I can have pretty much any woman I desire, and I was voted Japan's most eligible bachelor. I thought my life was going pretty damn good. That is until that fateful day happened. The day that changed my life forever…

**September 7, 2008**

I heard the phone ring sometime around 3 in the morning. My initial thought was to ignore it. I assumed it was a wrong number because no one in their right mind would knowingly call me that late unless it was an emergency. When the phone rang again, I ignored it again even though it was really starting to irritate me. Finally, when the phone rang a third time I reached for it and answered it quickly.

"Hello!?" I shouted into the speaker.

"Tai, thank God!"

The voice made me sit up straight in my bed. It was Sora and I could instantly tell something was wrong by the tone of her voice. My heart began to race.

"Sora, what's wrong?" I asked.

She began sobbing and her voice was cracking as she tried to tell me what was wrong. I couldn't understand a word of it. I had to calm her down. My first thought was that something happened to Yamato. But if that was the case I probably would have heard about a NASA ship exploding on the news or something. I then assumed it was one of the kids. She finally was able to tell me.

"Tai, its Mimi…"

My heart stopped. _Mimi. _Mimi, my ex wife and lover of six years, if not longer. What was wrong with Mimi? Sora never spoke of her since the divorce. Something was seriously wrong.

"What happened?" I asked immediately.

She started sobbing again.

"Sora, what happened!?" I asked again.

There was a long pause followed by sniffling and coughing, "Tai, she was killed in a car accident."

_She was killed…_ the world stopped at that moment. I didn't know how to react. I think I dropped the phone and instantly began crying.

I'd never cried that much in my entire life. All of the old memories and feelings came flooding back when I realized I would truly never see her again. My heart was broken and from that moment I came became cold and lifeless.

I wasn't able to make the funeral. It was being held three days from when Sora called me and I was involved in a murder trial I couldn't get away from. If I'd had a choice I would have been on the next flight to New York City but things didn't work out that way. I was absolutely devastated and cried myself to sleep for weeks. As badly as things ended between us I never stopped loving her. She was always will be the love of my life and now she's gone. I had nothing left as a memory of her. It was the hardest thing I'd ever been though.

Six months passed and things started to get better. I came to terms with Mimi's death, after many hours spent in expensive therapy, and my life went on as if it never happened. I knew I would never get over it but at that moment I had come to accept the fact that she was gone and wasn't coming back as much as everyone wished she would.

I decided to take a couple of weeks off work because I needed a vacation from everything. My clients were pissed, but their problems were petty so I just referred them to other lawyers.

I was sitting on my couch watching TV when my phone rang. It was the man at the front desk downstairs.

"What do you want, James?" I asked rudely.

"Mr. Kamiya, there's a girl here to see you," James replied.

My face lit up, "A girl, huh? Is she cute?"

I could hear the smile form on his face as he replied, "Oh yeah, she's definitely a cutie."

"Awesome. Send her up!"

I jumped up from the couch and gave myself a once over in the mirror. I was shirtless and wearing a pair of grey sweatpants. I didn't bother putting a shirt on. No woman could resist my six pack and tanned skin.

The doorbell buzzed and I rushed over to the door. I looked through the peep hole. There was no one there. I stood back confused just as the doorbell rang again. I opened it and saw no one except a little girl.

"Can I help you?" I asked irritated that James had tricked me and sent a Girl Scout up instead of an attractive woman.

She appeared shy at first but finally opened up, "Hi."

"Look kid whatever you're selling I'm not interested. Thanks for stopping by though," I said and shut the door in her face.

I began to walk away when I heard the doorbell ring again. I stopped and gritted my teeth before opening the door again.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not selling anything…" she said as she tightened the grip on the pink bear she was holding.

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm here to see you."

I looked at her confused. What the hell did a little girl want to come see me for?

"Listen kid if you're looking for legal advice I don't help anyone under the age of eighteen so if you would be so kind and just run back to your mommy…"

Her face fell, "My mommy isn't here."

"So go find your daddy."

She looked up at me with her big hazel eyes. They reminded me of Mimi's eyes. I quickly put that thought aside.

"That's kind of why I'm here…" she said.

"Are you lost?" I wondered, "Do I need to call the police or something to help find your parents?"

"I'm not looking for my dad. I'm actually looking at him."

I was more confused than ever. I walked out into the hallway and looked down both sides but saw no one else.

"Look kid I don't have time for you games what's going on?"

"My name is Kimmie. I'm your daughter."

I laughed, "I don't have any kids."

"Yes you do. I'm your kid."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were married to my mom, Mimi, a long time ago. She found out she was pregnant with me after she left you."

I didn't believe her. I thought this was all a hoax, "Is that so? If you're really my daughter then how come no one has ever told me about you?"

"I have proof," she let herself in my house and sat down on the floor. She unzipped the small pink backpack she was carrying and pulled out a large envelope, "See, here's my birth certificate."

She handed me the paper and I looked it over.

**Birth Certificate**

**State of New York**

**Full Name of Child: **Kimmie Leigh Kamiya

**Sex of Child: **Female

**Weight of Child: **6 lbs 8 oz

**Date and Time of Birth: **February 6, 2001 at 9:43pm

**Full Name of Father: **Taichi Lee Kamiya

**Full Name of Mother: **Mimi Rae Tachikawa

The bottom of the birth certificate was signed by Mimi's father stating he was present for the date and time of the birth. I stared at it in shock. Was this true? Did Mimi really hide a child from me for _eight _years? I didn't know whether to believe it or not but the birth certificate was in fact real. I'd dealt with hundreds of custody battles and could differentiate between a fake birth certificate and a real one and this one was indeed real.

"You have a dog!" Kimmie shouted happily when she spotted my three year old German shepherd, Charlie, sitting on the living room couch. She began running toward him and the first thing that popped into my head was my dog mauling the little girl. He was a trained police dog (ex police dog now because he's half blind in one eye) and was taught not to take kindly to strangers unless instructed. I tried to grab her but it was too late she was quicker than I was.

I sighed in relief when Charlie rolled over on his back and let her rub his belly. It was his way of saying that he liked you and there would be no problems.

"He's so cute!" Kimmie cooed as she played with him, "What's his name?"

"Uh, Charlie," I replied, "Hey kid you stay here I'm going to make a phone call."

I grabbed my house phone and walked into my bedroom and shut the door. I dialed Sora's number hoping she could explain to me what the hell was going on.

It was late in New York. I assumed it was one or two in the morning based on the time difference. She answered on the last ring and I knew she was sleeping.

"Hello?"

"Does the name Kimmie mean anything to you?" I asked.

There was a pause. She definitely knew what the hell was going on, "How did you find out about her?"

"She's standing in my living room!"

"What!?" Sora shouted and I could hear her shuffle out of the bed.

"Is she really my daughter or is this all some sick joke?"

"Tai, this isn't how I wanted you to find out."

"So she is my daughter! How the hell did you neglect to tell me this?"

"Mimi asked me not to say anything."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "What do you mean she told you not to say anything? You're my best friend! How could you not tell me I had a daughter!?"

"Mimi wanted to tell you herself."

"What, after she turned 18 and came looking for me? Well, I guess that day came a little earlier than we thought! How could you hide this from me Sora? This is a life we're talking about not some stupid infidelity thing or something! A life, Sora! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Tai. It wasn't my place to tell you. She asked me not to say anything and I wasn't going to go against her wishes. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but don't get mad at me because it wasn't my place to tell. If anything take it up with Mimi's parents. They're the ones that made Mimi keep her a secret from you."

"This is bullshit. I can't believe this happening. I have an eight year old daughter and I'm just now finding out about it! This is absolutely ridiculous."

"I understand you're upset. If it was up to me I would have told you as soon as Mimi told me she was pregnant. But the bigger question is why is she there?"

"You think I know!? I open my front door and there she is. Now she's sitting in my living room playing with Charlie and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!"

"I want to know how the hell she got there. She's been living with Mimi's parents ever since the accident. I know there's no way in hell they would have let her come out there. She must have snuck away. I'd better tell them what's going on before they call the cops. Don't let her leave I'll get this figured out."

She hung up the phone and I listened to the dial tone before clicking the phone off. I threw the phone on the bed and banged my head against the wall a couple of times before walking back into the living room. What the hell was I going to do?

**To be continued…**

**So what did you guys think? All reviews are welcome, except flames. I apologize for killing Mimi off but that's kind of how the story goes sometimes. Please review!**


End file.
